Ed Edd n Eddy the high school years
by ajmaroudas
Summary: Summer is now over and Ed Edd n Eddy will be going through a lot of changes and drama in their life. This takes place five years after the original series
1. Chapter 1: summmer's over

Chapter 1: Summer's over

(This takes place 5 years after the events of the original series)

It was a warm sunny August day in Peach Creek and we see a young boy lying on the grass looking up at the clouds. This was Edward Horace Lancaster he just turned 18 a few months ago and was wearing his new green jacket, red pants, and a blue alien faced t-shirt underneath; his brown hair was also brushed. Ed had changed alot over the years he had smartened up quite a bit and started using soap. But Ed still remained the happy, fun loving, cheerful Ed as he always was.

As Ed was looking up at the clouds one of his friends came up to him

"Hey Lumpy what the hell are ya staring at?" This was Eddy Skipper McGee he had turned 17 years old back in March, had different hair than in middle school it was spiked up and had a developing goatee. He was wearing black cargo shorts, a black shirt that said "Money that's what I want!" and red converses. He also had a piercing on his left ear. Eddy has turned into kind of a punk kid but only just for the attention, his attitude hasn't changed much over the years he was still the same short tempered, greedy Ed. The only thing changed about Eddy was his height he was now standing at 5'6, but was still the shortest Ed so it doesn't even matter anyways.

"Hi Eddy! Look a chicken" He said as he pointed to the sky

"It's a cloud stupid" He said "Anyway have you seen Double D?

Ed scratched his head "No Eddy I haven't seen him all day."

"Dammit!" Eddy yelled angrily

"What's wrong Eddy?"

"Summer's almost over and we've barley done anything exciting. And worst of all school starts in two weeks, so it's back to the same bullshit routine!" He complained

"Well nothing has happed in a while"

"Don't remind me, let's go see if Double D is at home and then let's go out and do something"

"Okay Eddy" Ed said as he followed him to Double Ds house.

Over in Ed's house was Sarah Lancaster, his little sister. She was on Facebook chatting with James Royce III, but everyone referred to him as Jimmy. He moved to the neighboring town of Lemon Brook a year ago and Sarah befriended him on Facebook, they used to talk a lot but lately Jimmy hasn't been talking to her less lately and she was concerned about this.

"_summer's been so boring without you, you should come and visit before school starts" _She messaged him

"_Sorry Sarah I can't I'm too busy right now"_

Sarah looked Concerned and messaged _"Why? Are you going on a worldwide cruise or something?_

"_No that was at the beginning of the summer. Look I'm just busy okay enough said"_

Sarah was about to message him back but he had logged out of Facebook. Sarah sighed and turned off her computer her parents got as a present for her 14th wore her pink shirt with roses on it, had on blue jeans, and her orange hair was down to her shoulders. Sarah changed a bit she was nicer to Ed but still bossed him around; she toned down her spoiled side, and still had a crush on Double D. The only thing that had not changed about her was that she still hated Eddy and could lose her temper a lot still.

She sighed again and opened up her diary and wrote about the day's events, she looked out of her window and saw Ed and his "stupid" friend walking to Double D's place.

Eddy rang the bell for the tenth time and there was still no answer.

"Jesus, is he in a coma or something?" He said as he rang the bell again

"Double come out and pla-ay!" Ed called but there was still no answer

"If only there were some way to get to him" Eddy said as he ranged the doorbell one more time

"Alright to hell with this!" Eddy grabbed Ed and used him as a log and bashed the door in with his head.

"Alright sockhead where are ya?" There was no answer the whole house was silent

"Okay, now I'm starting to get the creeps" Eddy said as he was starting to get a little scared

"Yeah where's double D?" Ed said

"Right behind you" said a voice from the broken doorway which startled Ed and eddy. It was Eddward Marion Ashford but everyone named him Double D. He was wearing a white polo with a red tie, tan khaki pants, and dress shoes. He was wearing a new black sock hat that didn't shield his entire head because before he had a bad haircut that would be embarrassing to show; now he had long beautiful black hair in a ponytail. All in all he was still the smartest Ed and hadn't changed his attitude at all. "Did you two break my door again?"

"What the hell Double D, where've you been this whole time?" Eddy said

Double D sighed "I was at my job Eddy I got it when I turned 17 last year" He explained

"DOUBLE D!" Ed yelled as he tackled him excitedly as he always did "We were so worried!"

"Ed, you're too heavy I can't breathe!" Double D said as he gasped for air

"Ok. And sorry about your door Double D " he said as he got off of him

"That's quite alright Ed just don't break anything else my mother is on the already edge as it is. Anyhow I have the rest of the day off would you two like some lunch? I think there are some leftovers in the refrigerator I could heat up.

"We don't got time for that we need to go and spend the rest of our summer!" Eddy said

"How Eddy, like fail at getting spare change from the others?" Ed asked

"No I mean like get those giant jawbreakers, drink some soda, and just chill out in the lane" Eddy put his arms around his best friends "Come on waddaya say?"

"That sounds good Eddy" Double D said as they walked out of his house to the candy store in town

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SELL THEM ANY MORE?" Eddy yelled at the male cashier who was startled at the young man

"Th-the factory went out of business three weeks ago I couldn't get any more of them and besides you three bought the rest of them a while ago" the cashier said "If you aren't going to buy anything else I'm going to have to ask you to leave" and so they did

The Eds walked out of the candy store and headed back to the cul-de-sac

"This fucking sucks! I can't believe the factory went out of business three freaking weeks ago" Eddy grumbled

Double D thought for a second and spoke "Eddy didn't Kevin move three weeks ago?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well his dad worked at the factory and when it went out of business, he probably couldn't afford his house anymore and decided to move" He explained

Eddy knew he was right and just decided to let it go and then the three friends got back to the cul-de-sac.

Over in an apartment near by two young men carried some heavy boxes into the place. One of the boys was Kevin Patton; he had on a grey sweatshirt that said "Sill free", he whore a pair of blue jeans, and black converses. His brown hair was in a mullet under his red hat that he kept for all these years.

"Thanks for helping me move all this crap Rolf, I wouldn't be able to do it by myself" He said thanking his foreign friend

"Anytime Kevin" said the other boy in a thick Norwegian accent, which was Rolf Sheppard. He was wearing a yellow shirt that said "Trust me I'm a farmer", carpenter pants, and a pair of work boots, he had blue hair and a growing beard. Rolf had changed a bit; his English has improved slightly but still had trouble sometimes, and he is open to all American Culture and still is proud of his heritage and keeps it going like he always did.

"Kevin enlighten Rolf, why have you moved these boxes in when you already moved into this building?" He asked concerned

"I told ya man, new people are moving in with us"

"Who?"

"You know my dad was a single guy right? Well he has been dating a women for a while now and he asked her to move in with him, her three daughters are gonna move in too." He explained

"Oh now Rolf sees, and who is this women and girls?"

Kevin scratched his head, he really hasn't met her yet, but if she made his dad happy he didn't really care

"Dunno man. Anyway have you heard of a place called Mitch's music store?" He asked

Rolf shook his head "Rolf has never heard of such a place"

"Well it opened up when the summer began and the guy Mitch who owned the place gave me a job and I've been working there ever since"

"Ok, but Kevin if you wanted a job you could have asked me" Rolf said

"I told ya man I don't do farm work. Anyways after working for a couple months I saved up enough money to buy a guitar there, wanna tag along?"

"Sure Rolf is interested"

The two boys walked out of the apartment and went to the music store by the candy store; the Eds weren't there due to them leaving a few minutes ago. Kevin and Rolf entered the music store which was filled with guitars, basses, amplifiers, music books, and picks.

"Hey Mitch" said Kevin to a guy behind the counter who just waved to him while reading the latest issue of the Rolling Stone.

After a few minutes of looking Kevin picked out a Fender Stratocaster colored red, he paid for it along with a small amp and a case he put the guitar in. Then he and Rolf left the store back to the apartment.

"This guitar is so choice" said Kevin with a small smile on his face

"Do you even know how to play Kevin" Asked Rolf

"Not really, but I'm gonna learn how" He said showing him a lesson book that came with the guitar; and then the two returned back into the apartment.

Meanwhile the Eds where in the lane drinking soda, figuring out their next move

"This sucks I still can't believe that there are no more jawbreakers" Eddy said still pissed

"LIFE CAN BE SO CRUEL!" yelled Ed as he began to shed tears on Double D

"Please Ed I just ironed this thing" Double said in disgust

Just then another person came up; it was John Cummings or just Johnny who was carrying his wooden pal Plank. Johnny was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and sandals; he was still bald and had tan skin but hate was still the same Johnny.

"Hi guys. Watcha doing?"

"Buzz off Johnny we're busy" Said Eddy

"Busy? But you guys are just standing around"

"I said we're busy now screw off!"

"Planks says you're only standing doing nothing" Johnny sai

"Well why don't you take that piece of wood and shove it up your ass!" Eddy yelled

Johnny put his ear to Plank's crayon drawn mouth "Plank says Fuck you Eddy!" Then he ran off laughing

Eddy crumpled up his soda can and threw it in Johnny's direction "Yeah you better run you fucking retard!" he yelled

"Eddy if you didn't yell so much then others would enjoy your company" said Double D

"Shut up sockhead I don't need anyone else to bitch at me today" he snapped back

"Anyway I heard Nazz has a new boyfriend" Nazz was the pretty blonde of the cul-de-sac and pretty much the hottest bitch at school

"The fuck, when did that happened?" said Eddy who was concerned and real jealous

"Around when she turned 17 this summer, this new boy is from Ireland moved in and they pretty much hit it off after they met"

"But what about Kevin?" Asked Ed

"Ed they broke up last year remember?"

"Nope" Ed said smiling and Double D just rolled his eyes.

"Well this marks up to one shitty day" said Eddy as he was walking away

"Where are you going Eddy?" asked Ed

"I'm going home to listen to Megadeth and maybe read a magazine, I dunno I'll see you guys later" Eddy walked to his house

"Hey Double D you said you are free later right?" Ed asked

"Yes I am Ed"

"I have this new monster movie, do you want to watch it?"

"Well… I guess so Ed, I have nothing on my schedule"

"Goodie!" Ed said as he walked with Double D to his house

"Don't drop anything now!" Nazz bossed her boyfriend who was carrying a large stack of clothes. Nazz was a hot bitch with a little attitude, she was wearing a shirt that said "I may be hot but take me at your own risk" on it, tight jeans that showed off her amazing ass, and black high heels.

"What do ya think I'm weak or somethin'?" her boyfriend answered back. This was Henry O'Donnell he was a tall 18 year old Irish guy with a thick accent, he had on a dress shirt and khaki pants. They were walking through the new Peach Creek Mall shopping for back to school stuff.

"So do you think ya got enough stuff m'lady?" he asked

"No way! We still have a lot to shop for before school starts, come on" Nazz said as she led him into another store

Kevin was in his room practicing his new guitar, he was wondering about his dad's girlfriend moving in they were coming later on today and he was a bit nervous to meet her and her kids.

"_I wonder when my dad's girlfriend is gonna be here. Who is she and why hasn't he introduced me to her yet?" _he thought, just then he heard the door to the apartment slam open "What the hell?" he said

"Is this the place we're staying at?" said a voice from outside

"Looks like it, what a dump" said another voice

"Hey what's in here said a third voice behind Kevin's door

Kevin recognized the three voices _"Oh no not them! Please God not them!" _he thought then the door to his room opened and standing there were the Kanker sisters: Lee, Marie, and May and they were all smirking evilly at him.

"Well well well what a surprise this is" Said Lee the oldest sister and the leader. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse with red polka dots, tight blue jeans, and brown ugg boots. Her red hair was still curly but styled differently than in the past

"What are you doing here?" asked Kevin

"We're living here now stupid can't ya tell?" said Marie the middle sister, her outfit was a blue and red plaid black shirt, a black skirt, and black gogo boots. Her hair used to be short and covering one eye and now it was all the way down to her shoulders it was black with blue highlights

"This can't be my dad can't be dating your mom!"

"Afraid so little man" said May the youngest sister, her outfit consisted of a grey sweatshirt with red shorts and black flip flops, and her blonde hair went down to the middle of her back. May's appearance stayed pretty much the same over the years

"Arrggh! Get out of my room and my apartment!" yelled Kevin

"Sorry handsome but this is our apartment now and we can stay however long we want" said Lee still smirking

"Tch, fine but stay out of my room _I don't want any of you bitches touching my stuff" _he mumbled

All three of them heard Kevin "Oh, a smartass huh? We'll fix you" said Marie as she gave Lee her pocket knife

"Listen Kevin, this is our apartment now too" Lee said as she came up to Kevin with the knife. Kevin was starting to shake and Lee could see the fear in his eyes which made her smile "Say anything else that remotely insults us and there's gonna be trouble understand?" she said as the knife was next to Kevin's throat and he just nodded "Good boy" Lee said and gave the knife back to Marie

"Now go unpack our suitcases boy" May ordered

"Fine" Kevin said clenching his fists. The girls walked out of his room smiling

"_Fucking girls, I know I'm not gonna like this"_ He thought again and went to go unpack the girls' stuff

Double D was in Ed's bedroom in the basement watching Attack of the Spleen Eaters which was the new monster movie Ed just got. Even after all the years of smartening up Ed never lost his fascination for comics and low budget monster/horror movies.

"Ooo ooo! Watch this Double D this is the part where the monster rips the Chinese guy apart" Ed said as the Chinese person in the movie was screaming when he was being ripped apart

"Good lord that is disturbing!" Double D said totally disgusted

Just then Sarah came down to the basement angry at Ed "ED! Turn that crap down I can't think with all that racket!" She yelled at him

"But Sarah this is Attack of the Spleen Eaters, it needs to be turned up! Ed said

"You listen here mister if you don't turn down that noise I'm—"Then Sarah noticed Double D sitting next to Ed

"Double D?" she said

"Hello Sarah" Double D said politely with a smile

"You actually watch this crap?" She asked

"Well actually Ed insisted and I really had nothing else better to do" He explained "Would you care to join us?"

Sarah nodded her head at Double D and sat on the arm rest next to him. Then Ed played the rest of the movie

Meanwhile Rolf was in his backyard harvesting the crops so his father could sell them to the store for his family's income. Rolf still had his animals which were Victor the goat, Wilfred the pig, Fluffy the sheep, his cow, and his group of chickens

"Victor that is not food for you!" he yelled at his goat for eating one crop that fell from its vine

"Rolf swears, if Victor didn't help out then we would have had goat's meat for dinner" He cursed. After planting the last crop Rolf wiped the sweat from his forehead and smiled at his work, then he looked at the orange, red, and yellow sunset"

"Rolf sees great things on the horizon!"

Later Eddy was in his living room playing online campaign black ops on his PlayStation 3

"Oh yeah well Fuck you ya damn pussy!" Eddy yelled into his headset at another player who called him a cheater for using the sniper rifle; unfortunately Eddy was kicked out of the game for yelling that at the host. Eddy then threw the controller at the wall symboling his anger and turned off the PlayStation. He then went into the kitchen and found some Coke in the refrigerator; he drank the whole can in one gulp and looked at the calendar to see how much vacation he had left. Eddy sighed and shook his head, crumpled up the can and threw it to the trash missing it; he exited the kitchen and went to his room and dug under his bed for his secret box. There was a pack of cigarettes and a zippo lighter he had stolen from his dad; Eddy took out a couple cigarettes and went outside the back door in his room to the backyard deck and lit one.

Eddy looked up at the sky, it was getting dark

"Fucking school" he grumbled "Now it's back to the bullshit"

Just then Johnny came from the lane and crossed the backyard and saw Eddy smoking

"Hey Eddy smoking's bad for you" he hollered at him and

"Fuck you ya wood lover" Eddy said flippin him off and went back inside

**End of Chapter 1**

**(Hey guys this is my first fanfic, hope you like it. I'll get the next chapter up soon, till then read, rate, and subscribe! (: )**


	2. Chapter 2: wake me up when school ends

Chapter 2: wake me up when school ends

September:

Eddy stepped out of his white limousine and onto the red carpet where he is greeted by his adoring fans. There were tons of people cheering for him and trying to get photos or autographs and just in case is anything gets out of hand the security guards kept the place in order.

"Be sure to get my good side mac" said Eddy to a photographer

All of the photographers started taking photos of Eddy like crazy

"That's right keep em' coming!" he yelled

Then all the fans went ape shit for Eddy, cheering his name

"EDDY MCGEE! EDDY MCGEE!"

"Mr. McGee, wake up!" Eddy woke up from his dream and there was his science teacher who was a balding middle aged man and he was not very happy with him

"Do you need to see the school principal for your constant sleeping in class?" he yelled

"No sir" Eddy said back

"Good now pay attention to the lesson" the teacher said as he marched back to his desk

"Dickhead" Eddy murmured under his breath as the teacher resumed the lesson

It was only second period and Eddy already wanted to leave the school, he would escape but he knows what happened the last time he did that so he stayed. Eddy looked around the classroom and saw Ed sitting next to him drawing something but he couldn't see what it was. Two rows in front of him were Nazz talking to another girl and he listened in

"So how was he big or small?" the girl asked Nazz

"I've had bigger, but Henry's was alright" she responded

"I hope he gave you some of his Irish tea" the girl joked

"I would prefer if he gave me his special shamrock shake" Nazz joked back and the two snickered

Eddy didn't like what he was hearing one little bit, it pissed him off that not only was Nazz going out with someone she was also having sex with him and it made Eddy real jealous and he was going to do something about it.

In math class across the school was Kevin, Rolf, Marie, and May. Kevin was taking lots of notes in class so he could get good grades and get into a good college, Rolf was doing the same so he could join him. Marie was in the back of the classroom isolated from the other students and she was actually paying attention and learning.

Kevin noticed her and was concerned, why was she paying attention in class? She used to never care and now she does and Kevin wondered about this.

"Hey Rolf" Kevin whispered to Rolf who was about a seat behind him

"Yes Kevin?" He whispered back

"Do you noticed anything different about Marie?" he asked

Rolf looked back and saw Marie "No she's just sitting there studying Kevin, why do you ask?"

"Never mind I was just wondering about her, her attitude has sure changed"

In the front of the class was May who normally did her best in school but was thinking too much of Ed, she still had a small crush on him.

"_Sigh", Ed" _she thought

**RING!**

The lunch bell rang and the students crammed into the lunch room. Ed, Edd, and Eddy went to a table by themselves and began talking

"I found out about the guy Nazz is dating his name is Henry O something" Eddy said "Anyways after school I'm gonna teach that son of a Irish who's boss, are you guys with me?"

"Sorry Eddy I can't I have to leave school early today" said Edd

"What makes you so special?" Eddy asked

"I have an appointment later and I cannot miss it"

"Whatever who needs ya. How about you Ed can you help me with this guy later?" He asked Ed

Ed shook his head "Nope I have to walk Sarah home after school and I have a lot of homework to do" Ed said to Eddy

"What the hell, Double D what did you do to Ed?"

"He asked me to help him Eddy, Ed wanted to do better in school" Edd replied

Then Johnny came walking up to them "Hey guys" he said cheerfully

"Fuck off Johnny, we have no time for melon heads like you" Eddy told him

"Hold on a second, me and Plank heard what you were talking about and we would like to help you with Nazz's boyfriend" he said

"Why should I trust you?" Eddy asked

"Because me and Plank know where he lives, we have a grudge against him too" he told him

"Really? Well Johnny my boy I guess you ain't so useless after all step into my office and we can discuss this" Eddy led Johnny out of the cafeteria and into his office (wherever that is)

Just then the intercom came on:

**Would Eddward Ashford please come to the office, your mother is here to pick you up. Repeat Eddward Ashford come to the main office**

"Well I have to leave now, see you in the morning Ed" Double D said as he left

"Bye Double D" Ed said back and he got out his drawing and started to finish it.

Edd was in the back of his mom Carla's car riding to his therapist, it was a silent ride the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the engine. All Edd could think about was his father, he missed him dearly.

"So how was your day Eddward? Did anything new happened, did you talk to anyone"? His mother asked but Edd completely zoned out

"Eddward?" Carla said a bit louder

"Huh?" Eddsaid finally hearing his mother

"I said did anything happen today?" Mother replied

"No, nothing to report Mother" Edd said as he zoned out again

"Well that's nice" His mother said again and soon they arrived at the Therapist clinic.

Edd checked in and was led to a familiar room in the back where his therapist was waiting for him

"Hello Eddward" said the female therapist who was in her mid-30's wearing a purple women's suit with glasses

"Hi Dr. Treize" Edd replied as he sat on the therapy chair

"So how are you today Eddward?" she asked

"I'm fine, just fine"

"Have you been taking your medication lately?"

"Yes since June"

"Any thoughts of suicide or any anxiety?"

"A little" Edd replied back

"How about any thoughts of your father, have you been thinking about him?" she asked

"N-no" Edd replied nervously he hated talking about his father

"You can tell me I'm only here to help"

"There really is nothing I want to talk about that is about him" Edd said

"I see" Dr. Treize said and made a note on her clip board

Gym class was the last class of the day and everyone was running laps around that track, Eddy and Johnny were running slower than everyone else because they were planning on what they were going to do after school about Henry

"So this guy Henry O'Donnell lives in a house in the new urban area?" said Eddy running

"Yup I saw him and Nazz walk into a house one day" Johnny replied

"Great, after school you show me the way to this guy's house and then we nail him. He he!" Eddy said feeling good about himself

Ahead were Kevin and Rolf, they were talking to each other too

"Rolf hears that you won't be joining the football team this year Kevin" Rolf said

"Yeah I got that job remember? I can't juggle sports with work and school" Kevin said back and kept on running. Kevin started to think about Marie again "Hey Rolf I really thought there was something wrong with Marie today"

Rolf looked at Kevin for a second and just laughed

"What's so funny?"

"Ha! Ha! You like that catty Marie girl don't you" Rolf said

"What the hell are you talking about man? I don't love her, I was just concerned that's all!" Kevin yelled

"Rolf is just kidding Kevin"

"Jesus" Kevin said, and they went back to running

In the bathroom May and Marie were smoking by the sinks

"So May have you decided to ask out your dimwit love yet?" Marie asked insultingly

"Shut up Marie he's not a dimwit he's a great man! And besides he's better than some nerdy weakling you have a crush on" May snapped back

"Shut the fuck up May, I stopped caring about him a long time ago and I can get better!" she yelled as Nazz came out of the stalls to wash her hands

"Bitching again you losers why don't you get a life?"

"Shut your mouth Blondie before I decide to rip it off!" said Marie

"And if you do I'll report you and you'll be expelled" she said back

"Fuck you, do you think I care if I get expelled? You can't do jack"

"Ha! You think I can't? I'll have you and your fugly sister out of this school in a heartbeat" Nazz threatened

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME YOU CUNT?" May yelled as she grabbed Nazz's shirt about to punch her in the face

"Hold on May I'll handle this the old fashioned way" Marie said taking out her phone "Listen blondie we both know that you slept with most of the guys in the school and a couple of the teachers to bump some of your grades up. I have the principal on speed dial, if you insult me or May again your whole reputation will be destroyed. Do I make myself clear?" Marie said and Nazz just nodded and stomped out of the bathroom

"Bitch!" May yelled "Thanks for that Marie"

"Anytime sis"

"And sorry for yelling at you" May apologized

"Forget it may, we're sisters remember?"

"Yeah that's right" May agreed "Anyway what's going on with Lee these days since she doesn't go to school anymore?" she asked

"She got a job, I don't really know what it is but I heard she was getting payed good"

"Yeah she was the one with the most guts, even I wouldn't rob a kid in public" May put in

"And whatever this job is, she must like it a lot"

"Jesus, can you get off any sooner?" said Lee giving some guy a hand job

"Augh! Augh!" moaned the guy as he relieved himself in Lee's hands

"See that wasn't so hard was it? Now that'll be twenty bucks" Lee said

"Twenty? Whatever it was worth it anyways" The guy payed her and Lee got dressed in her clothes again; she went to the bathroom to wash her hands

"Easy money, dirty job" she said with a smirk and looked at her watch "School's almost out time to leave and pick up Marie and May" and then Lee left the guy's apartment

Edd was back in his mother's car and rided back home, the ride was silent again

"So would you like to do something Eddward? I have the rest of the day off" Edd wasn't listening again he was thinking about his father again

"Eddward?" his mother said

"Yes?" Edd finally replied

"Is something wrong? You are awfully quiet back there"

"No mother, I'm just fine really" Edd said boldly

She sighed "Eddward I'm just trying to help you"

"I know I'm sorry mother I didn't mean to talk back to you" he apologized

There was silence in the car for another few minutes and Edd's mother finally spoke

"It was about your father wasn't it?" she asked

Edd looked up "Yes" he said softly

"I know I miss him too son" She said

"I wish he were still alive" he said sadly as a small tear formed in his eye

"Look Edward, it will be okay" she said comforting her son "Come on I'll take you to the mall so we can shop and later we can go have dinner" Carla hoped this would make her son feel better

"Fine Mother, I don't care" Edd said feeling a bit better

"Good, that's my Eddward" And then they drove to the mall

Later Johnny was leading Eddy to the new urban area built in Peach creek; there where houses, apartments, restaurants, clubs, and a large mall. It was already getting dark outside

"Come on Johnny how much farther? There's a show on TV coming on later and I don't wanna miss it" Eddy asked impatiently

"Not too far" Johnny said and they walked further down the urban area and came to an alleyway "Here's a short cut, after this alley is Henry's house" said Johnny

Eddy started walking through the alley "Good, this is gonna be too e—"just then Johnny used plank to whack Eddy on his head knocking him out cold

"Nice shot buddy!" Johnny said to plank and then he dragged Eddy's body away

Meanwhile Kevin was in his room practicing his guitar, had had gotten better over the last few weeks but still had a lot to learn. Also he had grown ok with the Kanker sisters living in his apartment; it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Then there was a knock at his door

"Come in I guess" said Kevin

The door opened and May came in wearing a new blouse "Hi Kevin" she said kindly

"Hey May" said Kevin looking at May "What's that you got on?"

"It's my new blouse I'm wearing it to impress Ed and I need someone's opinion on how it looks. Do you like it?" she asked

Kevin looked at her and was pretty amazed it actually looked good on her "It looks good May you have good taste" he said kindly

"Really? Thank you!" she said and went up to hug him. At first Kevin wasn't thrilled at the Kankers living with him but he actually started growing a bond with them

"You're welcome. Now can I get back to practicing please?"

"Sure" May said and skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her

"_I wonder what she sees in Ed" _He thought for a minute. He shrugged and went back to practicing

Sarah entered her room and turned on her computer, she wanted to talk to Jimmy badly; but when she got onto Facebook she saw that Jimmy had un-friended her, she tried to look at his profile but couldn't because he had the privacy up

Sarah then decided to call him instead but when she dialed his number on her cell phone it said that the number she was trying to reach was disconnected. Then Sarah ran out of options

"_Why the hell is he being like this?"_ She thought and it made her angry, she needed to hit something bad. She clenched her fist and punched her hand, and then she went down to Ed's room with her anger following her

She got into Ed's room where he was working on his Math homework

"Hiya baby sister" Ed said as Sarah entered the room "What's the matter" he said seeing her all mad

"I-I need to relieve some stress Ed!" she said then tackled Ed onto the floor and started hitting him in the face, Ed was so confused

"Spare me Sarah, I have done nothing wrong!" Ed screamed but Sarah wasn't listening, she kept hitting him in the face

A few hours later Eddy started to wake up _"Uugghh… where the fuck am I? _He thought

"Hey he's waking up!" said a voice in an Italian American accent

Eddy opened his eyes and saw two tall boys, one was fat and the other was skinny and had a shaved head he had seen at school and they were both wearing tan trench coats

"Hey little man are you hurt, do ya need yer mommy?" The fat one said insulting Eddy

"Yeah little baby got a fuckin' owie?" The one with the shaved head said which made the two laugh

Eddy was about to say something then Henry came with Nazz wearing his own trench coat

"So is this the one that wants to tangle with ol' Henry?" He said in his thick Irish accent

"Yeah, his name is Eddy mother fuckin' McGee" Johnny said behind Henry "So, am I in now?"

"Yes you are now a full member of the Trench Coat Brawlers Jonathan! Dim, go and take Johnny to get his new outfit" He said to the one with the shaved head

"C'mon Johnny, I got a coat with your name written on it" dim said

"Sweet!" johnny said as they walked away

"Such a promising young man, him and that board. Now where were we?" Henry said walking up to Eddy, grabbing his sweatshirt lifting him up "So what beyer poison, what do ye have against ol' Henry?"

Eddy said nothing he quickly looked at Nazz and then back, Henry noticed this and punched Eddy in the face

"Oh so that's it? Ye were jealous of me and m'lady weren't ya?" he yelled at Eddy and kept hitting him "C'mon boy say something?" Henry kept hitting him in the face "Speak ya little piggy, speak!"

Finally Eddy said "Fuck you ya fucking douche!" which caused Henry to hit him again

Nazz spoke up "Hey! Don't be so rough with him; he wants to do me like most guys want to"

"Shut up you, this is between me and im'!" He yelled back at Nazz which gave Eddy time to focus his strength, he punched the side of Henry's temple as hard as he could"Ow! You little bastard! Georgie give me yer bat!" he told that fat one

"Henry don't it's not worth it!" Nazz yelled back

"I said shut up!" Henry yelled at her again "Say goodnight boy!" Henry readied the bat and was about to hit Eddy who was closing his eyes as tight as he could until suddenly,

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU KIDS TO STAY AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!" said an angry voice coming from a trailer, it was a tall African American with an afro in an army jacket, jeans, and combat boots and he wasn't real happy

"What have told ya kids? Get the fuck off my property!" the man yelled again

Then Henry spoke up "Beat it darkie this is none of your—"

"And you!" the man pointed at Henry "It's you it was always you and I'm tired of your bullshit!"

"Well what are ya gonna do about it?" Henry spoke again "Your outnumbered by two pal! So go back into your rolling shack of a home" and the man angrily stepped back into his house "Good, now no more distractions say goodnight again lad!" Henry readied his bat again and was about to strike when they heard a gunshot

All four looked in the direction of the black man who had a pistol "That was a warnin' the next shot is aim'd at you!" said the black man pointing the gun a Henry

Henry dropped Eddy and raised his arms "Whoa Whoa sir! Let's not be too hasty, we can settle this like gentleman can we?"

"BEAT IT! Ya got ten seconds" said the black man counting down from ten

Henry grabbed Nazz's arm and ran away in the other direction with Georgie

Then Eddy got up and rubbed his head

"You too kid, get the fuck outta here!" he said to Eddy

"What the fuck? I almost got beaten to death by those guys!" Eddy yelled back

"I don't give a shit, just get the fuck outta here or I'll kill you too!"

"Fine I don't fucking care, do it tough guy!" Eddy yelled as he stood up straight with his eyes closed getting ready to be shot

The man pointed the gun at Eddy's chest and then he lowered it

"Kid, either your stupid or got a death wish. Who are you anyways?" he asked

Eddy pointed his thumb at himself "My name is Eddy Mcgee, remember it! One day I'll be famous" Eddy yelled

The black man just laughed at this "Yeah and I'm a fuckin' war hero" he continued laughing until he thought of his name "Wait did you say McGee?" he asked

"Yeah" Eddy said

And then then the familiar last name came clear to the man "Yeah! Yeah! I remember an older McGee, he looked like you but taller"

"Wait are you talking about my bro?" Eddy asked

"Yeah isn't his name Terry?"

"Yeah that's it, that's my bro!"

"Yer bro is a fuckin' asshole" the man said

"I know right?" Eddy said and they both laughed hard for a minute

Then they stopped laughing and then Eddy spoke "So what's your name" he asked the man

"Nil, Nil Smith" the man said

"Nil? What the fuck kinda name is that?" Eddy asked

"It means zero, I picked it out myself" Nil explained

"Oh" Eddy said

"So what's yer problem kid, why were you hangin' around a bunch of punk ass kids like them?" he was referring to Henry, Nazz, and Georgie

"I was gonna kick that Henry guy's ass" said Eddy

"Well ya didn't have much luck from what I saw"

"That's because I got nothing from my so-called help"

Then Nil thought for a second "Ya know what kid? I don't do this often but how about I teach ya some hardcore military fighting skills, that'll help you against those punks"

"Really you would do that?"

"Yup" Nil answered

"But how do you know how to do that stuff?"

Then Nil took a medal out of his jacket pocket and threw it at Eddy "Check this out"

Eddy caught the medal and read it

**For His Service, Corporal Nil Smith of the USMC 51****st**** shooting squad**

"Whoa! You were in the Marines?" Eddy said amazed

"Yup, for 4 years"

"That's so cool! And you want to teach me this stuff?" he asked

"Yeah but not tonight, how about Saturdays? That's when I don't got work" Nil said

"That would be awesome" Eddy exclaimed

"Great, now you better head on home kid I got someone coming over in a few

"Whatever, later Nil" Eddy said goodbye and headed home

In the opposite direction Eddy was going Lee was walking to Nil's house with her red hair down and in her street clothes which were sexy blue jeans, cowgirl boots, and a women's leather jacket

Lee went up to Nil's trailer and knocked on the door and he answered it with a smile

"Well hello luscious Lee" complemented Nil

"Hey" Lee said back "Remember it's fifty bucks for three hours" she said and Nil handed her a fifty dollar bill. Lee unzipped her jacket showing off her white bra and breasts and Nil let her in

Later in the mall Dim and Johnny were sitting in some comfy chairs and Dim gave Johnny his trench coat and he got plank one from the build-a bear store

"So how do you like the coats?" Dim asked

"Their awesome and plank says they're sweet too!" Johnny said excited that he is now in the gang

"Good, you two look sharp now" Dim said and then Henry came walking up to them with Nazz and Georgie who hid the bat in his coat

"Hey Henry! How did it go with Eddy?" Johnny asked

"Shut yer damn mouth. I almost had the little bugger and then some darkie with a banger started shooting about the place!" Henry said

Johnny looked confused to what he just told him

"He said some black guy shot at us" Georgie translated

"Well you were going to kill him Henry" Nazz said

Henry sighed "I know, I lose it when I get angry"

Nazz put her hands on his shoulders "That's why you need to relax more"

"Okay M'lady" Henry said and they all sat in the other comfy chairs with Nazz sitting on Henry's lap; then they talked about what they were all going to be doing this coming week

**End of Chapter 2**

**(I told you guys I would have this chapter up soon; hope you liked it so far)**


	3. Chapter 3: Halloween haunt

Chapter 3: Halloween Haunt

October:

During lunch Ed was handing out invitations to students in the cafeteria

**Congradutlations!**

**You have been invited to Ed Lancaster's Halloween costume party,**

**There will be food, scary decorations, food, monster movies, food, fun, food, music, and food. You can also wear any kind of costume you want; there will be a prize for whoever has the scariest one.**

**The party will take place on October 31****st**** from 7:00pm to 11:00pm on 318, Redvinch Avenue. BE THERE IF YOU DARE!**

Eddy looked at the invitation Ed gave him "Ed, are you really serious about this?" he asked

"Yeah! I always wanted to host a Halloween party at my house" Ed said

"What makes you think that anyone is showing up? I hope I don't go to a party with no one there"

"People will show up Eddy, some of them told me they were"

"Like who?" Eddy asked

"Well you know Double D's going; The Kanker sister, Kevin, and Rolf are going to"

Eddy was a bit surprised "Why the hell did you invite those people?"

"Because no one else wanted to come eddy." Ed said "And what do you care? They all stopped obsessing over us"

Eddy sighed "Whatever Ed, I'll go too I guess… The party better not be shitty though"

"Don't worry Eddy the party will be good"

Henry and Nazz skipped out on lunch and sat in an empty classroom. They were both shirtless and in their underwear; Nazz was sitting on Henry's lap.

"How do you like the spooning M'lady?" Henry asked nibbling her ear and rubbing the soft spot on her f cup

"It feels good I guess, I'd rather you be forking me" Nazz said

Henry kept rubbing her and then finally spoke "So how's yer friend McGee doing, he is in one of your classes isn't he?"

Nazz sighed "Are you still on him? Why don't you let it go already? I mean you and your shitty friends are always messing with them, it's like you're obsessed or something" This is what Nazz wanted to say but instead she said "I dunno, why?"

"Just asking how he's doin"

"Well he is going to a Halloween party"

"A party? Where?" Henry asked

"His stupid friend's house, he asked me if I wanted to go but I told him I was washing my hair that night"

"Hmmm, may I ask why I wasn't invited?" he asked again

"It's because they think you're an asshole"

"They think what!?" he said

"Well you and your dumbass friends are always messing with everyone; you know Charlie horses, firecrackers, beatings"

"Oh that? We don't do that stuff because we hate em'!"

"You don't hate them?"

"No, hate is for the barbarians. We do it because we can and it's fun" Henry said

"So all that shit you do to them is just for fun?" she asked

"Why yes M'lady"

Nazz sighed and rolled her eyes _"Boys: so simple, so immature" _

Over in Lemon Brook was a school named Lemon Brook prep academy where 14 year old James Royce III (or Jimmy) attended. Jimmy had semi-long platinum blonde hair and was wearing his school uniform which were a long sleeve white shirt under a sleeveless navy blue sweater vest, a pair of tan khaki pants, and sneakers; he had recently had his braces taken off and had a beautiful pair of teeth which attracted some women. Jimmy moved to the town a year earlier after his father got a new job and he went from a middle class to a high class neighborhood. At first he really wasn't sure about it but after living for a little while he started getting accustomed to this rich, first class life. His personality changed, no longer was he a short and scared weakling anymore; he had grown taller (about as tall as Eddy) and had a slight build going on, he still remained as the shy little kid as he always was.

It was passing period and Jimmy walked up to one of his new friends he made when he moved here

"Hey Alex!" Jimmy called to his friend who had his head in a book and had on the same uniform as him

Alex looked up from his book "Hi Jimmy, what's up?" asked the short brown haired kid, he was only an inch shorter than Jimmy

"Nothing much, I wanted to ask how you did on that science test"

"I think I did OK" said Alex still reading his book

Just then a guy came and playfully punched Jimmy's and Alex's arms "Hey wassup up guys?"

"Hey Albert" said Jimmy, Albert was another one of Jimmy's friends, he was a little taller and wider than Jimmy and was wearing the same uniform too, but instead of a sweater vest he was wearing a blue military shirt

"So whatcha guys doin now?" He asked

"Nothing, we're just finishing the last period of class before the weekend starts" Alex said

"I thought we could all go to that bar across the campus. Tonight we're gonna eat, drink, and be marry!" Albert said

"Well what about your school work Albert?" said another one of Jimmy's friends walking twords them "Your father is expecting perfect grades" Albert's father was the school's headmaster

"Don't worry Christophe my father expects too much, and besides I'm a genius" Albert said to Christophe. He was way taller than jimmy and had on a blue suit jacket with a white dress shirt underneath and the khakis and dress shoes.

Christophe just rolled his eyes and went with Jimmy, Alex, and Albert to the bar. They got to the bar and ordered drinks that were on the headmaster (non alcoholic of course). The boys got their drinks and clinged them together

"Hazzah!" cheered Alex

"At least my father is good for something" Said Albert

"Having fun boys" said an Asian girl in the women's uniform with was a white women's dress shirt and a blue skirt

"Hey Taiyou, care to join us?" Jimmy said offering her a drink

"No thanks" Taiyou said turning down the offer "I need to get something straight with you Jimmy"

"What?" he asked

"I don't really feel comfortable with you dating my sister ok?"

"What, why?" Jimmy asked

"Just stay away from her ok?"

"Come on Taiyou, don't be such a stick in the mud" said Albert nudging her which caused her to smack him in the face and then she walked out of the bar

"Jesus, who put a wasp's nest up her vag?" Christophe asked

"Don't take it personal guys, she just hates white people" Jimmy told him and they went back to their drinks

Saturday morning: Halloween

Eddwoke up at 8:30 with a yawn and got out of bed, he walked downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. A while ago Double D decided to take down all of the lables in his room since he came to the conclusion that he doesn't need them anymore.

Edd got to the kitchen and found a lone sticky note on the refrigerator, ever since his dad died his mom stopped putting them up and let the kitchen look normal.

He picked up the sticky note and read it:

**Eddward, **

**I am going to be home earlier than 8:00 tonight and will cook you dinner, so don't eat too much before I come home. Have a good day and I will see you tonight,**

**Mother **

**P.S. Make sure you rake the leaves in the backyard, that is your only chore for the day**

Edd finished reading the note and sighed. He got out some cereal and milk and had breakfast

"Come on fight me ya pussy!" Nil Yelled

Eddy was at Nil's house practicing his fighting techniques. Eddy was fighting Nil with all his might, but all of his punches were missing him. Then Nil threw a blow at Eddy's stomach causing all the breath to be knocked out of him and putting him on his knees.

"Son of a bitch!" said Eddy gasping for air

Nil helped him off the ground "Sorry kid, can ya breathe?"

"Yeah, no problem" said Eddy getting his breath back

Nil gave him a bottle of water "Here Eddy drink up" in seconds he drank the whole thing

"Thanks Nil" said Eddy

"Feel better enough to fight?" Nil asked him

"Yeah and this time I'll kick your fucking ass" said Eddy all confident, putting up a fighting pose

Nil smiled at what he said _"Heh, the kid's got spirit but he got a long way to go"_

They started fighting again and this time Eddy was going faster than Nil this time_. _Nil tried hitting Eddy but he dodged every single punch and it gave Eddy the opportunity to give him a good one in the jaw.

"Shit, nice hit kid" said Nil rubbing his jaw "I think that's enough for today"

Over back in the cul-de-sac Ed brought up a box of Halloween decorations for the party tonight. Ed walked into the living room and started putting up the decorations; while he was doing this Sarah was watching TV

"Did mom let you have this party?" she said

"Yeah she did as long as we clean up and don't break anything" Ed said putting up the decorations

After about an hour and a half Ed was finished putting up the decorations and smiled at his work. He had turned his living room into a full haunted house

"What do you think?" asked Ed showing Sarah the living room

Sarah was actually impressed "It looks scary Ed"

"Thank you baby sister!" he said giving her a hug and she just pulled away like she always did when he gave her hugs

"Hug me again and I'll beat the crap out of you" she said "Anyway Ed, since you know so much about monsters and stuff what should I be this year, should I go as a vampire?"

Ed spoke "Nah, vampires are out this year Sarah. How about going as a princess or something?" Later that evening

"A princess? All that knowledge about monsters and aliens and you tell me to go as a stupid princess"

"Not a regular princess a Japanese princess, you can wear that kimono that Jimmy got you" Ed suggested

Sarah started to feel anger "I don't want to wear or hear about that Ed. Not now, not ever" she said real serious which mad Ed shiver a bit. And then he went out of the room saying nothing.

Back in the cul-de-sac Eddy was getting his costume on, which was a white shirt with a black tie under an old brown jacket, dark blue jeans, a red scarf, and a red and black plaid hunting hat. Eddy looked at himself in the mirror and smiled

"Just one more thing" he said lighting a cigarette "Yup I look just like that Holden Caulfield" he said smoking the cigarette between his teeth. Eddy looked at his watch and it said 6:45

"Time to go to the party" then Eddy walked out the back door of his room and walked to Ed's house; it was getting dark out

Kevin was in his room practicing his guitar, his playing had improved even more from when he first started. He already had his costume for Ed's Halloween party read, but had something on his mind

"Christ, why the fuck am I going? I don't even like those dorks, do I?" He thought and then there was a knock at his door"Come in" he said

Marie came in the room dressed like a sexy kitty, that was her costume for the night "Hey Kev, you gonna get ready for the party?"

"Yeah I guess so" Kevin said while practicing

"Come on Kev its only for one night, it won't be so bad"

Kevin sighed "Okay let me get dressed, I'll be out in a sec" and Marie left the room closing the door

Kevin got into his costume, which was a SS officer uniform. After he got changed he went out to the living room where Marie was waiting

"Nice Nazi costume" she joked

"Shut up, this was my great grandfathers and I couldn't think of anything else to wear" Kevin said back boldly

Then there was a knock at the front door

"I'll get" said Kevin and opened the door

"Kevin Patton I've come to haunt your soul…" said Death as he reached out to Kevin

"OH SHIT, IT"S DEATH!" Kevin yelled as he fell back onto his butt "Please Death have mercy on me!" he pleaded

Then Death was suddenly laughing

"What?" said Kevin confused

"Rolf has fooled you good!" said Rolf pulling off his Death mask

"Rolf you bastard you fucking scared the shit out of me!" Kevin yelled

"Not to mention the piss too" said Marie from behind pointing at the wet spot on his pants

"It's sweat!" Kevin said defending himself

"Yeah right" said Marie causing both her and Rolf to laugh

"Arrggh! Hold on a sec; let me go change my pants" and then Kevin rushed back to his room leaving Marie and Rolf to talk

"Nice costume Farm Boy, it looks so real and so does that scythe" Marie said complementing Rolf

"Thank you Marie girl, and this scythe is real" Rolf said letting Marie hold the scythe

"Whoa, this is cool"

Then Kevin came back out wearing a new pair of slacks

"Alright I'm ready, all we got to do is wait for May and Lee" said Kevin

"May hurry up and get out here!" Marie yelled to their room

"Hold on Marie, I'm almost ready!" May said behind the door and then she came out dressed as a sexy Catholic Schoolgirl. Her costume was a white short sleeved dress shirt, showing off her d cups, a short skirt, and white fishnets; her long hair flew freely. This made Kevin speechless, his mouth hung open

"Wow May I never thought it was possible for you to turn into a slut" Marie said

"Shut up Marie, you're the one to talk!" May yelled at her

"Yeahwellat least these are bigger than yours" she said holding her large breasts

"Ladies please, we can all get along can we not?" said Rolf putting his hand on May's shoulder

"Get off you pervert!" yelled May slapping him

Then Lee came out of the bathroom wearing a witch costume "Alright kidslet's go" she said as May went out of the door with Kevin to the car

"You ok Farm Boy, does it hurt?" Marie asked Rolf

"Yeah don't worry Marie girl, when Rolf was young his nanna used to slap him all the time" said Rolf rubbing the spot on his face where May slapped him and then they went off to the party

The Trench coat Brawlers were at their hangout place, which was the food court in the mall and they had all ordered soda (Dr. Pepper to be precise). They were having a meeting

"So are we all set for tonight?" Asked Henry

"Fuck yeah man!" said Dim and Georgie together

"Ok lads, the night might get a little rowdy so take one of these" Henry said taking out a bottle of red pills and handed one to Johnny, Dim, Georgie, and himself

"Wait Henry!" said Johnny

"Yes, what is it Johnny?" asked henry

"You forgot to give Plank one"

Henry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Johnny Plank does not need one, he's solid enough as it is"

"Oh okay"

"Anyways now back to the plan, Dim you're on firecracker duty, Georgie you have the bat, and Johnny you have whacking duty." Henry instructed all of them and they raised their cups "Gentlemen, let's make this a night to remember!"

"YEAH!" they all cheered and took the pills with their soda

Back at Ed's house he was dressed as Jack Skellington. Everything for the party was ready; in the dining room he has nachos and other snacks, and a bowl of punch with a pinch of rum, he had ordered a couple pizzas which were supposed to be here in five minutes. In the living room Ed had Halloween rock music playing on his stereo and a bunch of monster/horror genre movies set out to watch.

Then the doorbell rang and Ed answered it

"Hi Eddy!" said Ed to Eddy

"Hey Ed. Where's everyone else?" Eddy asked

"Oh, the party hasn't even started yet" he explained

"God, I hate being the first one"

Then Sarah came downstairs wearing a vampire costume "Hi Double—Oh wait it's only fathead"

"Shut it Sarah" Eddy told her

Then the doorbell rang again and this time it was Double D dressed as a mad scientist

"Hi Double D!" Ed yelled giving him a big hug

"Ed, let go I can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry, by the way nice Dr. Insano costume Double D"

Double was confused "Dr. Insano? But I'm a mad scientist!"

"Same thing!" said Eddy munching on some nachos. And then the doorbell rang again

Ed opened it up and it was Kevin, May, Marie, Rolf, and Lee

"AHHHH! SARAH THE NAZIS ARE BACK!" screamed Ed

"I'M NOT TRYING TO BE A FUCKING NAZI, THIS WAS MY ANCESTORS GOD DAMMIT!"

The others just laughed and entered the house except for Lee

"You aren't coming in?" asked Double D

"Nah, I got a special someone I'm seeing" said Lee

"Okay then, good night Lee" said Double D and Lee waved back and left

And then the Pizza guy arrived

"Here's your pizzas buddy, that'll be twenty bucks"

Ed paid the guy and he left.

Marie and Rolf went over to the punch bowl and started to talk; Kevin grabbed a slice of pizza and went to the couch to eat it.

"How do you like my costume Ed?" asked May trying to win his heart

"Um, it's cute I guess" Ed said walking away

May sighed and went to sit on the couch

Eddy looked through the movies Ed put out for everyone to watch "Ed don't' you have anything good to watch, like porno or something?"

"Nope sorry Eddy I only have horror movies like King Kong" Ed said

"King Kong is not a horror movie dumbass" Eddy told him

"Well technically Eddy, it does show the horrors of nuclear weapons" Edd told him

"Double D do you ever shut up about that science shit?" Eddy said to Double D

"How about we watch Weirdo's from Uranus, it's a classic" Ed said putting the movie into the DVD player. Eddy just stormed off to the back yard to smoke a cigarette

Sarah sat next to Edd "Do you like my costume Double D?" she asked him

"Well, it's nice I suppose Sarah" he said to her

"Double D do you mind if I hold on to you? This movie's kinda scary" Sarah asked wrapping her arms around Edd

"Actually yes I do" he said walking away to sit next to Ed which caused Sarah to sigh and walk out of the room

Meanwhile in the neighborhood next to the cul-de-sac the Trench Coat Brawlers were running around, laughing frantically, and making a mess of the place. Dim threw firecrackers at random people, Georgie used his bat to destroy mailboxes, Johnny used Plank to smash pumpkins, and Henry used his body to ram through everything in sight he also spray painted houses. The trick or treaters were frightened by the Trench Coat Brawlers; their parents pulled them into their houses. That caused the brawlers to start throwing rocks and breaking everything.

Over in a house Nazz was sitting on her bed in her bra and undies lighting a liquid in a spoon with a lighter. Then she took a syringe to suck up the liquid and stuck the needle in her arm, releasing the heroin in her body.

"Ah fuck yeah, that's my Halloween candy" she said laying back and started touching herself with her delicate fingers.

-Back at the party Kevin was on the couch semi watching the movie

"_Jeez, what the fuck am I doing here? I don't even like these people!" _He thought and May came up and sat next to him

"Pretty lame party huh?" she asked

"Yeah I'd rather be out riding my bike, but too bad it was destroyed in that bullshit movie of ours"

"Wanna go to the kitchen and talk?" she asked him

"Sure, I got nothing better to do right now" and they both walked to the kitchen to talk

Over by the punch bowl Rolf and Marie were talking

"So you use that scythe of yours to cut up pigs and lamb and shit?" asked Marie drinking some punch

"Yes, stuffed pig gut is a favorite of my country" said Rolf back to her "But no one here seems to like it when Rolf cooks it"

"Well that's just typical Americans!" joked Marie and they both laughed

Outside in the backyard Eddy was smoking outside smoking and mumbling to himself

"Fuckin bullshit all this is"

"Hey smoking is bad for you!" said Sarah to Eddy

"Fuck off Sarah I'm pissed. And mind your own damn business!" Eddy said still smoking

"You know you are such an asshole Eddy! That's why no one else likes you!" she yelled

"Well fuck them I don't need any of you!" he yelled back

Sarah was taken back, Edd her true love has been ignoring her, and now she was being yelled at? Sarah just exploded; she grabbed the pack of cigarrets out of Eddy's hand and threw them into their backyard pond

"GOD DAMMIT THAT WAS MY LAST PACK!" Eddy yelled and rolled up his sleeves "I AM GONNA SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR FUCKING ASS THAT YOU WILL LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY!"

Sarah ran back into the house and locked the door leaving Eddy yelling at her

"WHEN I GET IN THERE SARAH I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU IN COLD BLOOD!" Eddy yelled

Sarah smiled and waved to him through the window and flipped him off

After the movie was over, Edd knew he was forgetting something

"Ed what time is it?" he aked

Ed looked at his watch "It's 9:30 Double D"

Edd remembered the note his mother left him this morning and he started to feel weak "W-what, it's that time already?" he stammered knowing that his mother was home all alone

"Are you okay Double D?" asked Ed

"I-I don't feel good Ed" Edd started to fall on his knees

Ed looked in wonder, he picked Double D up and took him down to his semi clean room and layed him on his new mattress, since the old one had a huge gaping hole in it. Ed tucked Double D into the covers

"Do you need me to get you some water Double D?" Ed asked

"Yes please" and Ed walked back upstairs to get Double D a glass of water

In the kitchen Kevin and May were talking

"So you had that bike since you were little?"

"Yeah I used to keep it fixed and polished so much; it was one of the most important objects in my life"

"If you don't mind me asking, what was so important about that bike anyway?" she asked

"You really want to know?" he asked her

"I guess…"

Kevin paused as Ed came into the kitchen and got some iced water for Double D, then he went back downstairs

"Well since you asked, I'll tell you everything" then Kevin told May the story about his bike

"When I was about six and my parents were still together I asked my mom for a bike, and on my birthday there it was. Of course back then it had training wheels on it, I loved that bike so much that I rode it everywhere. But all was not well with my parents, they argued a lot and this one last time it broke them up forever. One night when I was about 8 I got up from bed to use the bathroom and I heard my parents fighting, my dad was yelling at her for sleeping with other guys and she yelled back at him for going out drinking all the time and leaving her and me alone at home. After arguing for another few minutes my mother said that she had enough and packed up and left. My dad was so sad that he cried for days, he really beat himself up and said it was his fault she left."

"But what does have to do with your bike?" May asked

"That bike I got was the only thing that I had that reminded me of my mom, I haven't seen her since and who knows she could be dead or with another guy." Kevin said finishing his story "But it doesn't really matter now, the bike was destroyed years ago"

"I'm so sorry" May said giving him a hug

Kevin pushed her away "I don't need your sympathy" he said kind of coldly

May just frowned at him

Ed brought the water down to his bedroom and helped Double D drink it who had some tears in his eyes

"Ed do you mind if I stay here tonight? I don't think I can go home"

Ed smiled "Of course Double D stay as long as you want"

Just then Eddy came through the window

"Hi Eddy! What are you doing" said Ed

"I'm gonna go kill your sister" Eddy told him

"Oh Okay" said Ed

Eddy went up the stairs and burst open the door to the living room where Sarah was sitting on the couch

"Here's Eddy!" he said with a smile on his face

Sarah got up, surprised "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Say goodbye Sarah!" Eddy said

Sarah beat up Eddy plenty of times in the past and wasn't worried, but something was different about him this time he looked confident

Eddy was about to make a movie but suddenly a brick came crashing through the window

Kevin, Rolf, Marie, and May heard it and rushed to the living room

"What the fuck was that?" said Kevin

Rolf inspected the brick "Did the building stone learn how to fly?"

"No, but look!" said Sarah pointing to the Trench Coat Brawlers outside who were laughing at what they did

'It's those bastards!" Eddy yelled

"Hello ladies and morons, we shall be your entertainment for tonight!" Yelled Henry and nodded to Dim

Dim lit a firecracker and threw it through the whole in the window to the house

"OH SHIT!" yelled Eddy and everyone took cover as the firecracker went off

"Who the fuck are these guys?" yelled marie

"It's some stupid Irish guy Henry and his shitty gang that's who!" said Eddy

"What are we going to do?" May panicked

"It's obvious isn't it? These guys wrecked my house not to mention the whole neighborhood and they're gonna pay the ultimate price for messing with all of us!" said Sarah

"Rolf agrees let's how you say, kick their asses!" Rolf said

"Count me in I got a bone to pick with those fucks!" Eddy agreed

"You guys are gonna need some back up!" Marie said

"It's settled then, let's go kick some ass!" Kevin said

And sarah gave all of them a blunt weapon. Kevil a golf club, Rolf a pool cue, May nun chucks, and herself a bat; eddy just wanted to use his fists and Marie was already armed with a pocket knife.

Outside the brawlers were causing havoc in the cul-de-sac and then the door to Ed's house opened up and they came out armed and ready

"Look Henry a bunch of bitches!" yelled Dim to henry

Sarah gripped her bat and ran to dim about to strike him, but he dodged

"Oh shit!" yelled dim as he moved and got into a battle with Sarah as he tried to defend himself

"Henry Dim's in trouble!" said Johnny

"Is that Johnny with them?" said Kevin to Eddy

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter just beat him down!" said Eddy

"Arggh! He can handle himself just fine!" Henry told him "Alright ya ingrates, you want to brawl with the brawler then come and get it!"

"Let Rolf have the first strike!' yelled Rolf as he charged Henry but Georgie blocked him

"Oh no ya don't!" he said as his bat and Rolf's pool cue collided starting another battle

"Hold on Rolf I'll back ya up!" called Kevin as he ran to aid his friend

Johnny snuck up behind Rolf and Kevin but May and Marie stopped him

"don't even think about it wood boy!" Marie said

"Yeah you coward" said May swinging her nun chucks at Johnny who is using Plank to shield himself

"Sorry about this buddy" Johnny said to Plank

As Johnny was fighting against Marie and May, Kevin and Rolf battling Georgie, and Dim trying to defend himself against Sarah, Henry and Eddy were the only ones left not fighting.

Henry called out to Eddy "Go ahead boy, make my day!"

"Oh you can count on it!" said Eddy getting into a fighting pose

"Good! Looks like ye found some balls" said Henry Getting into a fighting position himself and then they rant to each other colliding fists

Eddy threw the first punch to Henry but he blocked it and swung his fist above Eddy's Head delivering a hammer fist. Eddy got back up and gave Henry a kick to the shin and jumped on his back trying to strangle him but he threw Eddy onto the ground hard. As Henry approached Eddy he threw a kick to Henry's crotch

"AHHH RIGHT IN THE BRASS HE DID!" he said holding his crotch and falling onto the ground

Both of them were on the street groaning in pain but they sucked it up and got back on their feet

"Ye gotten better short one, but now ol' Henry's gonna teach you about his roots!" Henry said. He reached into his pocket inside his coat and took out a bottle of Guinness; he pulled the cap off and drank the whole bottle of beer in one go and then he threw the bottle on the ground, shattering it "Time for round 2 ya little bastard"

"Bring it on bitch" said Eddy cracking his knuckles getting ready to fight again.

Then they collided with each other again; Henry threw a punch and Eddy ducked that, then he did an uppercut to Henry's jaw causing him to back up giving Eddy the chance to charge him. Eddy delivered fast punches all around, then Henry counter attacked his next hit and punched him in the gut causing him to fall to his knees. Eddy just got up and charged him again but since he was out of breath from the punch to the gut his punches were slower. And Henry picked Eddy up, socked him in the nose and threw him on the ground hard again and this time Eddy did not get up; he was on the ground bleeding from his nose and couldn't move.

"Such a worthless little pest, so sad I have to kill you know" Henry reached into his coat again and pulled out a switch blade flipped it open "Time to die you little shit!" Henry raised it and just before he could strike he was hit in the side of the head by Sarah's bat knocking him out

"Asshole" she said and eddy blacked out

Later Eddy woke up the couch with an ice pack on his head and was wrapped in a blanket

"Hey he's waking up!" said Ed and Eddy woke up to see Sarah, Ed, Edd, May, and Kevin surrounding him

"What happened?" Eddy asked rubbing his head

"You were about to get killed by the Irish guy but Sarah saved you" said May

Sarah nodded "I finally hit that Dim guy in the head knocking him out cold and saw Henry about to kill Eddy but ran and struck Him into the head" she explained "And then the police came to arrest the 3 of them"

"So they're gone now?" Eddy asked

"Yeah, but Johnny got away and wasn't doing anything but being a retard as usual" Kevin said

"So where's Rolf and Marie?" Eddy asked again

"Rolf's upstairs on my bed resting and Marie is keeping an eye on him" Sarah said

Kevin explained that he was able to subdue Georgie and knock him out but Rolf got hit bad in the head and went out cold too

"We should all spend the night here, I got out some sleeping bags and pillows" said Edd

"Yeah, our parents are out of town so they won't care much I don't think" Kevin said

"What about the window?" Eddy asked yet again

"Don't worry Eddy we were able to patch it up" said Ed

"Yes Eddy now you get some rest so you can fully recover" Edd advised

"Whatever" and Eddy went back to sleep and so did everyone else

Up in Sarah's room Rolf was laying on Sarah's bed sleeping with Marie watching him

"_Sorry Farm Boy, you'll get better soon" _she thought and looked to make sure no one else was watching and she kissed him on the place where he was hit _"There that'll make it better, sweet dreams Rolf" _

Meanwhile in Johnny's underground lair he was sitting in his command chair with Plank at his side

"We've been beat badly tonight Plank, I can't believe it!" he said "And now the brawlers are finished. Dammit!" there was silence

"What should we do now buddy?" He asked and there was silence

"We should what?" Again there was silence and he stared into Plank's eyes

"Great idea!" he said and started creating a new costume "Sorry buddy this might sting a it" he said as he nailed Plank to a pole

"And now we're gonna take down this neighborhood!" said Johnny evil laughing

**End of chapter 3 (sorry for the wait, it was a real bitch to put this together but I'll get the next chapter in soon)**


	4. Chapter 4: Requiem for a dream

Chapter 4: requiem for a dream

November:

It was the beginning of basketball season for the Peach Creek Creamers and they were practicing for their first upcoming game against the Lemon Brook Sour Pusses. The team's captain was none other than Rolf Sheppard, he was chosen this position because of his skill, height, and strength.

One Friday after practice most of the team left for home but five of the players including Rolf stayed to work out some knots in their playing. The four other player were Ark, Jun, Tyler, and Aaron; Ark was the left defender who had short blonde hair and a big grin, Aaron was an African American with braided hair who was the right defender, Jun was the bottom defender who was half Korean, and last there was Tyler who was the top defender with black hair and dimples.

Kevin, May, and Marie were in the bleachers watching them practice

"Go Rolf!" yelled Kevin

"Your doin great Farm boy!" cheered Marie

"We rule!" cheered May

After another hour and a half of playing the rest of the team decided to call it a day and go home. Rolf, Kevin, May, and Marie walked home together and talked

"Awesome practice Rolf" Kevin said patting his friend on the back

"Thank you Kevin, this year Rolf will lead his team to victory!" Rolf said raising his fist in the air

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Marie said giving him a high five

Then the four approached the cul-de-sac "Well Rolf has to attend his chores at home so goodbye Kevin, May, and Marie"

"Later man, see ya at school tomorrow" Kevin said to his foreign friend and he walked into his house

The other three went the opposite direction to the apartment and Kevin just remembered something

"Oh shit!" he yelled

"What's wrong?" asked May

"I forgot I have work today!" then the three ran to Mitch's Music Store

They got there just in time and out of breath

"Sorry I'm late Mitch" Kevin said out of breath

"There you are! I thought the Peach Creek Maniac got ya or something" Mitch said

"Peach Creek Maniac?" Marie asked

"Yeah, it was on the news this morning and I recorded it" Mitch turned on the tv on his desk and replayed what was going on about the Peach Creek Maniac

"**Last Night at approximately 9:46pm, local resident Joshua Morris was badly beaten to the brink of death when he was walking home by what is now known as the Peach Creek Maniac. There was one witness to this and that person was his neighbor Samuel Glidewell who is with me right now; what exactly did you see Mr. Glidewell?"**

"**In the night I was walkin' through town and headin' home, the next thing I saw was this shadow ninja person beatin' on my neighbor. He then got away before I could see him and now he's walkin' round town beatin' everyone to a pulp. So lock yo doors and hide yo peoples cause the Peach Creek Maniac's gonna kill yo hyde" **(Sounds ghetto, I know)

"**Thank you Mr. Glidewell for that ummm interesting statement. And now I will go to Detective David Lancaster who is also standing with me" Ed and Sarah's Father "Detective Lancaster, could you give us your statement on this ninja maniac?"**

"**Well I don't know much about this ninja maniac yet, sounds like something out of my son's comic books. But I would advise everyone to stay indoors until we have caught this Serial Assaulter, he or she is very dangerous"**

"**Thank you Detective, and this ends this morning's news warning broadcast"**

"Holy shit… Do you guys think what that Samuel guy said could make a good song?" Asked Marie

"Nah, it's just some freak trying to get attention" said Mitch not taking any notice

"By the way Kevin who are the babes? Is the blonde your girlfriend?" Mitch joked which made Kevin blush and made the girls giggle

"What? No!" Kevin said glaring at him

"Actually we're living in his apartment, his dad and our mom are dating" May told him

"Oh I see" said Mitch elbowing and winking at Kevin which made him roll his eyes

Then a UPS truck came and brought a big package on a cart into the store

"I got a package for Mitch's Music store" Said Nil in his UPS uniform and holding a clipboard

"Right here" said Mitch

"Alright sign here buddy and I'll be on my way" said Nil giving him the clipboard to sign and left

"Hey Kevin there is a new drum set in this box, I need you to take it out and carefully put it in the corner over there"

"Sure, whatever" said Kevin shrugging his shoulders

"Well, I guess you're busy now, so see you at home big brother" teased Marie and she and May left

"Boy Kevin, you got some hot babes for sisters" said Mitch

"They're not my sisters man" said Kevin lowly

Over at Double D's house all three of the Eds were studying and doing their homework together in the Kitchen

"Why am I here again?" Eddy asked clearly not interested

"Because you have such bad grades young man" said Ed to Eddy waving his index finger at him

"You need to get your grades up Eddy; you don't want to spend another 2/3rds of your summer in summer school do you?" Double D asked

"Alright! Alright! I'll do the damn homework" Eddy grumbled

"Anyways, are you two going to the school basketball game on Saturday afternoon?" Ed asked

"No way, basketball sucks!" Eddy said working on his work

"I'll go Ed, who are we playing against?' Double D asked

"We're playing in Lemon Brook against the Sour Pusses" Ed said

"Did you say Lemon Brook?" asked Sarah who walked in on their conversation

"Yeah it's at 2 tomorrow, wanna come Sarah?"

Sarah couldn't resist "Sure, I'll go" _"Maybe I'll get a chance to see Jimmy" _she thought

Meanwhile Rolf was harvesting the rest of the autumn crops when he felt something on his forehead

"What is this Rolf feels" he said to himself rubbing the spot where Marie had kissed the bruise a couple of weeks ago

"Rolf knows he was hit but that is not it" he thought about it for a minute and shrugged and then he went back to his work

Across Peach Creek on Henry's doorstep of his house which was on a stoop, Detective Lancaster was reasoning with him and trying to get any information about the Peach Creek maniac

"I'm tellin' ya man we haven't done nothin'!' said henry

"Don't play dumb with me kid! You and your punk ass friends have done nothing but cause trouble ever since you moved in" said the Detective

Henry crossed his arms "Look sir we're not gonna mess with anyone no more; Johnny disappeared, Georgie moved away, and Dim was sent to military school. And will ya see this?" he said pointing at his eye "Me father wasn't too happy with me, he got drunk and we went a few rounds"

"Is there anyone else you know who you think the maniac is?" Detective David asked

Henry scratched the back of his head "Maybe, but I don't really feel like tellin' you blue boys though"

David sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Fine but just stay out of trouble, got me?"

"Ok, have a nice day" Henry told him and he left "Asshole" Henry muttered as the Detective drove away

Then Nazz came down the stairs naked and smelled of marijuana

"Who was that baby?" she asked totally stoned

"Nothin' m'lady, let's go back to bed" He said and they went back upstairs

Later on that night we see a masked shadowed figure with a large head and a board attached to a pole running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop looking for a victim and spotted Samuel Glidewell walking to his house reciting what he said on the news to himself in song

"That's the guy who told us off on the news today, should I get him?" he whispered to his board

There was silence for a few seconds

"Alright, let's get him buddy" He said to the board

The shadowy figure jumped off of the roof and landed on the ground behind Samuel who didn't hear anything. The person crept up to Samuel and then he started beating him with the board until he was unconscious and bleeding everywhere

"Hey who's out there?" called a man from a house who heard Samuel getting beat

The shadowy person heard the man and escaped without being detected "Nice work buddy, he said to his board

"Hello?" said the man and stumbled upon Samuels's body lying on the ground and was startled "OH SHIT! HELP, SOMEBODY CALL 911!" yelled the man as he called for help and all the neighbors came out of their houses to help Samuel to the hospital

Kevin opened the door to his apartment with a yawn, it has been a long day at work for him and he just flopped on the couch

"Do you mind?" said Marie watching TV

"Oh sorry" Kevin said as he realized he landed on May and Marie without looking and he sat up off of them

Marie had an idea and whispered it into May's ear which made her blush and Marie just giggled

"What? What are you giggling about?" Kevin asked

Then May spoke up "Ummm… can I sit on your lap Kevin?" she said kind of nervous

Kevin started to blush "Sure I guess…" He said nervous too

May sat on Kevin's lap and the both of them were blushing and Marie was still giggling

"_Wow she feels good, so soft, warm, and light" _he thought _"Wait what am I thinking? Someone help!"_

"_This is actually kind of nice, I could stay on his lap forever" _May thought to herself just as the door opened and Lee came in from "work"

Kevin reacted quickly and lifted May off of him and put her next to him before lee could see him

"Hey Lee" said Marie

"Hey kiddos, work was a killer today" she said with a small smirk on her face "Anyways I have some pretty good news"

"What is it?" asked Kevin

"You know how your dad has been dating out mom for a while right? Today he got on his knee and proposed to her and Mom started crying tears of joy. They're getting married"

Kevin, Marie, and May's jaws dropped

"Awesome! We're gonna be related Kevin, ain't life swell?" Marie said

Kevin groaned _"Oh God, why me?" _he thought

The next morning Eddy walked all the way from his house over to Nil's trailer for the day's training.

He walked up to the door and knocked

"The hell ya want?" yelled Nil inside

"It's Eddy!" he replied back

Nil opened the door only wearing a pair of boxers "Hold on kid, I'll be with ya in a sec" and then he closed the door

Eddy walked out into the street and stretched his arms; he hated waking up on a Saturday but he liked training so he didn't really care anymore

Nil opened the door again and came out wearing his usual clothes and Eddy walked over to him to get ready for the day's training

"Hey Eddy before we begin have you been watching the news lately?" he asked

"Nah I don't watch the news anymore, too depressing" Eddy said

"_Kids these days…" _Nil thought "Well anyways there has been this person called the Peach Creek Maniac and it has been runnin' round at night beating people to shit. One guy on my street was beat last night, he was taken to the hospital and he's alright now" He explained

That caught Eddy's attention "Oh shit, maybe I should tune into the news more often" Eddy said

"Yeah and now I wanna train you so that you're ready to take this fucker on if you ever cross paths with him. Now, are ya ready?" asked nil getting into a fighting pose

"Hell yeah I am!" Eddy said now determined and got in his own fighting pose and they both began

In Lemon Brook Jimmy was having breakfast with his pretty Japanese girlfriend at his house. She was Taiyou's twin sister, the one she told Jimmy to stay away from because apparently she hates white people

"How is your breakfast Jimmy?" she asked him

"It's pretty good, thanks for making this Akima" Jimmy said thanking his girlfriend

They both finished eating and put their plates in the sink

"So what do you want to do today?" Jimmy asked

"Wanna go shopping? I know some great places to go" Akima asked

"Sure and then we can go to the movies later on and see Iron Man 3" he suggested

"Sounds pretty good" she agreed and they both got dressed and cleaned up for the day

Back in Peach Creek at the apartment Kevin and Marie were still in their pajamas and on the couch watching TV. Marie was eating cereal and Lee had just left to go to "work"

"So what time should we leave here?" asked Marie

Kevin looked at his watch "Well it's 10:30 right now and the game starts at around 2, so I guess we should leave around 1:30" he said "Anyways, is May up yet?"

"Nah, she's still sleeping" Marie said

"Then I should go wake her up then" he suggested

"Good luck, one time she slept through a tornado when it hit the trailer park"

Kevin took no notice and walked to the girls' room and knocked on the door

"May are you awake?" he called through the door and there was no answer so he opened the door and went into the room to wake her up himself. The room was the size of Kevin's and the floor was littered with clothes and at the center was a big bed for 3.

Kevin walked up to May who was sound to sleep and snoring and he shook her to wake her up. "May, time to wake up come on" he said and took a look at her and was kind of amazed. She was sleeping like an angel with her hair over her face and her chest looked bigger when she was laying down. _"Wow, she looks beautiful"_ he thought but shook his head and proceeded to wake her.

"Kevin… is that you?" she said still dreaming

"Y-yeah May, come on we gotta get ready" he said

She laughed "You're funny, give me a hug" and she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug

"Wait what are you doing?" he yelled and May finally opened her eyes

"EEEK! GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" she said throwing him out of the room and shutting the door

Marie was standing there like she heard the whole thing

"So I take it that she's awake?" she said smirking

Double walked down the stairs in his house with his jacket on and was about to leave to go to the basketball game with Ed and Sarah. Just as he was about to leave his mother stopped him

"Eddward, where are you going" she said in her robe on top of the stairs "I took off from work today so we could spend time together. And now you are leaving me?"

"No mother I'm just—"

"Yes you are!" she yelled "You're leaving just like your father did! And you'll end up dead like… like…" Carla could say no more she just broke down and started crying her eyes out

Double D just slowly backed out of the house and proceeded to Ed's house, leaving his mother crying

At Peach Creek High School the basketball player were wearing their orange and purple jerseys and shorts (symboling their school colors) and piling onto the bus getting ready to leave for Lemon Brook. Before they could leave the coach made a small speech

"Alright you guys, today we're gonna play our hardest and show em' what we're made of. I don't care what they say to us; we're gonna give those Sour Pussies a game they will never forget from the Creamers. So let's go there and kick those bastards assess!"

"YEAH!" the players cheered and then they set off

Ed, Double D, and Sarah got off the bus in Lemon Brook; the town is much like what Peach Creek built up to be over the years, there are many restaurants, clubs, theatres, libraries, and best of all a giant arena for wrestling matches, hockey, concerts, etc.

Double D looked at his watch "It's 1 right now and the game starts in an hour, what should we do till then?"

Just then Sarah saw Jimmy and his new girlfriend walking into a store called Spencer's Gifts (made it up myself)

"Ed I wanna go to Spencer's" she said pulling on Ed's jacket sleeve

"Ok Sarah, don't be so quick" he said and they walked into the store

They all looked around at all the expensive clothing and merchandise; there was a suit on sale for $300 "No wonder why all the preps live here" mumbled Ed

Sarah looked around for a minute and then spotted jimmy and walked over to him

"Hey Jimmy" she said which made Jimmy startle recognizing her voice

"Sarah, w-what are you doing here?" he said nervously

"I'll be the one who asks all the questions" she said grabbing his shirt "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Sshhh! Sarah you're going to cause a ruckus!"

Akima walked to Jimmy "Jimmy Kun look at this outfit isn't this—" she paused and looked at Jimmy and Sarah "Oh is this an old friend or something?"

Sarah let go of Jimmy

"Ummm no, you see I accidently bumped into this stranger right here" Jimmy said walking next to Akima

"Oh, that's too bad, I didn't think Jimmy would be friends with a middle class girl" she said smugly and they both walked off holding hands

Sarah had a loss for words and she has had enough, she found Ed and told him that she wanted to go home

"But Sarah we just got here, are you sure?" he asked

"Ed I want to go. Now" she said and Ed saw the look in her eyes and gave her the bus ticket to home

"Double D what time is it?" Ed asked

Double D looked at his watch again "Its 1:45 Ed, we should probably go there now" he said and then they both walked to Lemon Brook High

Nazz woke up naked next to Henry after they had slept together the night before. She got out of bed and put on a black sweater she wore yesterday and a pair of lacy panties. Nazz walked downstairs to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk and took it to the couch to drink it and turned on the TV. It was 2 in the afternoon right now

Double D and Ed met up with Kevin, Marie, and May at the basketball game

"Hey guys you just made it, they're coming out right now" said Kevin pointing to all the players running out of the locker room and they all took their seats. All the players gathered in the middle of the court and everyone stood for the national anthem, after that they said a small prayer and the referees started the game

Eddy and Nil were both laying on the ground beat and bruised; they had managed to kick the living shit out of each other and decided to call it a day

Nil stood up "I taught ya well Eddy" he said helping him up and Eddy nodded in agreement, these last two months of training really helped him and he was now confident he could take on Henry now

"Hey kid, ya think you can walk home fine or do ya need to stay here for a while till ya heal up?" Nil asked

"Sure, I think I can" Eddy said trying to stand up but just stumbled over in exhaustion

"Whoa kid" Nil said catching him "Maybe you should stay here for a while" he helped Eddy walk into his trailer and put him on his beat up old couch. Eddy kicked off his shoes and Nil kicked off his boots

"Hey Kid ya want anything to drink like a cola or something?" Nil asked from his small kitchen

"No thanks, I'm just gonna go to sleep" Eddy said and he shut his eyes. Nil shrugged and grabbed a Budweiser from the fridge and took it to his chair. He sat down and watched TV as Eddy slept like a baby

Back at the game the Creamers and the Sour Pusses were in a heated stage, both sides were equal in score ranging from 48-48, and there was only a minute and thirty seconds left.

"Go Farm Boy go!" cheered Marie

"We're gonna win! We're gonna win!" screamed May

The referee whistle blew when there was just under forty five seconds left and the players moved into their positions. The referee made one last inspection and then started the game again, this time it was the Creamers' ball and they went straight for the goal

The ball was passed to Rolf and he did a jump shot in slow motion, now there was 10 seconds left. 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…

Rolf successfully made the shot and it won his team the game and the crowd went wild

"GOOOAAALLL!" cheered Ed

"Wrong sport Ed" said Double D

"Who cares? We won!" cheered Kevin

The five went over to Rolf and gave him a congratulation

"There must be a celebration" Rolf said "Party at Rolf's house!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered

Ed and Double D however decided not to go to the party, they have a science project due Tuesday and they needed to start on it and get it done

They entered the house "Sarah I'm home!" called Ed but she was listening to her iPod upstairs in her room and didn't hear him

Ed and Double D went down to the basement bedroom where all their science project materials are and then they started working. Double D researched and Ed drew down the diagrams

At the party most of the players went home from the minute they looked at the food Rolf put out, leaving Kevin, May, and Marie the only ones left

"Try Kevin, it's full of chopped piggy goodness" said Rolf offering him stuffed pig's head

Kevin looked disgusted "Ummm… I'll pass dude" he said turning down the food

Marie took a bite of one of Rolf's famous fish sticks "So Farm Boy, what's with all the fish?" she asked

"My great Nano was a fisherman and he used to bring the family fish all the time. Peace be to wherever he is" Rolf said

May helped herself to some of the sausage links on the tray; she ate one and another and another

"_Jeez, how does she eat so much with that small body?" _Kevin thought

"Now then time for the wine" Rolf said taking out a few wine glasses and poured some in them

"Rolf we're too young to drink…" said Kevin

"Nonsense Kevin don't be a wuss, try it and you will like it" Rolf said

Kevin shrugged and took a small sip and he liked it and then he finished the glass but said no to Rolf when he passed the bottle to him to have some more. Rolf, May, and Marie started refilling their glasses

"Now Rolf will teach you his country's traditional folk dance. Kevin would you like to volunteer?" Rolf asked

"I don't dance dude" Kevin replied

"Wuss" Marie said to Kevin "I'll assist you Farm Boy"

"So Marie girl wants to dance, ok then" then Rolf grabbed Marie's right hand with his left and put his right hand on her waist. Then he grabbed her hands and started to spin her faster and faster, throwing her up in the air and then caught her.

"Wow" said Marie a little dizzy

"So was Rolf's dance too much for you?" asked Rolf

"No way! It's gonna take a lot more to hurt this girl" she said

"Oh ho! Rolf likes this"

May giggled and Kevin thought to himself again _"Them two together? I don't know what the hell is going on anymore"_

Later Eddy woke up from sleeping on Nil's couch and he saw him watching what looked like a recording of marine men. Nil saw that Eddy was watching and quickly turned off the TV

"What the hell were you watching?" Eddy asked

"It was a video of my days in the Marines, but I don't really wanna talk about it" he said "Anyway kid why don't you head on home, ya can't sleep on my couch forever"

"Ok whatever, later Nil" Eddy said getting off of the couch and heading for the door, he opened the door and found Lee standing there in the same outfit from chapter 2

"_Shit, too late!" _Nil thought

Eddy looked at Lee and then back at Nil confused "What the hell? You two dating?"

"Well actually yeah we did we met—"

"On the internet" Lee said finishing Nil's sentence and lying "Isn't that right honey?"

"Oh yeah! That's right" Nil said

"Well… Ok then, see ya later" Eddy said slipping out the door

"You know that kid?" Nil asked Lee

"I should be asking you the same thing" Lee said crossing her arms

Ed and Double D took a break from their project and they took some time to relax

"Do you want to stay for dinner Double D?" asked Ed

"If it is okay with your parents" said Double D

"Don't worry Double D! My dad is working late and my mom is visiting relatives in England, I'm sure they won't mind"

They both walked upstairs to the kitchen "So what's for dinner Ed?" asked Double D

"Chicken and mashed potatoes, my favorite" said Ed taking out leftovers from the fridge and reheating them "Sarah time for dinner!" Ed called to his sister

"I'm coming I'm coming! Don't need to—Double D?" she said surprised that Double D was here

"Hello Sarah" he said to her while Ed pulled the food out of the microwave

"So you're staying for dinner?' she asked

"Yes, I need to get out of the house anyways" he said

"Food's ready" said Ed handing a plate to them both "Anyone want gravy?"

After the party was over Kevin, May, and Marie walked home as the sun was setting. May was completely wasted from drinking all of that wine and Kevin had to help her walk to the apartment

"Looks like ya got yourself a pretty girlfriend Kevin" Marie said giggling

"Shut up Marie, she's hung over and I have to help her" he said

"Hey I'm not drunk… just a little tipsy that's all" May said clearly in a drunk state

"_God if you can hear me, why are_ _you making my life a living hell?"_

Meanwhile Eddy was at the arcade in the mall playing Galaga

"Come on only one more alien!" he said sweating and then the alien killed his last ship and the game was over "Dammit I almost had it!" he yelled, just then he heard clapping from behind him. Eddy rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Henry with Nazz

"What a fine performance my young lad" Henry said giving him a fake applause

"Fuck off Henry, leave me alone" eddy said to him

"Now is that any way to talk to an old friend" he said as he put his arm around him and Eddy just simply punched him in the side of his head "Ow, well I guess we should leave ya then" he said as he rubbed his temple and just as they were about to leave Henry spoke again

"Oh and have fun with your willy at home, M'lady says that you're still a virgin boy" He said laughing and they both left

Eddy looked at the Galaga machine that said game over and punched the screen "Fuck this I'm going home" he said storming out of the arcade

After dinner Ed and Double went back downstairs to finish their project and Sarah went upstairs to her room to try on some nice outfits that would impress Double D. It only took the two another half hour to finish their project.

Double D realized that he now had to leave and go back home, with his mother…

"Um Ed, is it ok if I can stay here the night?" he asked gently "I don't feel comfortable going home…"

Ed grew a smile on his face "Of course Double D! You can stay as long as you want"

Suddenly Ed saw Double D start to break down "Are you Ok Double D?" Ed asked

"I-I don't feel good Ed…" Double D said shaking at the thought of his mother and father

Ed took Double to his bed and tucked him in underneath the covers "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked

Double nodded his head "It's my mother Ed, ever since my father died things have not been going too well with her" he explained and Ed listened "Before all of the tragedy my parents were going to get remarried when they decided that they loved each other again and put their differences aside. My father was coming home from a business trip in Japan cause you know how he worked a lot and halfway home on the plane had suffered an engine failure and it started falling out of the sky and then it crashed in the sea, there were no survivors. We got the news a day later from my uncle and I couldn't believe what I had just heard, my mother was so devastated that she had completely shut herself down, and she was given an extended leave time from her job. So for the next four months she has stayed home and I stayed to support her"

Ed stood speechless "So you did everything for your mom?"

"Yes, I did everything my mother asked me to"

"She even told you to sleep with her at night?" he asked

Double D could feel the tears in his eyes beginning to spill "She said that I looked so much like my father when he was younger and I had no choice. She's my mother for goodness sake!" then he could not hold it in anymore, he cried in his hands

Ed gave Double D a hug to comfort him and he hugged back "It'll be ok Double D, I'm right here"

Double D started to soften his cries and smiled "Thank you Ed you're a true friend"

Ed sighed "Double D I need to tell you something"

"Of course Ed you can tell me anything"

Ed began "I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me in the past. I mean I acted like such a stupid idiot before—"

Double D held his hand up "I did what I thought was right Ed and I knew you could do it you just needed a little push. Besides I had found out about your—"

"Aspergers "Ed said finishing his sentence

"Yes, I always knew you were smart and I am very proud of you Ed" he said smiling

"Thank you Double D, you were the only one who understood me and people like Eddy and others couldn't see it and took me as an idiot"

"Ed don't you listen to anything Eddy says that puts you down, he's your friend too and I know deep down he sees what I see in you"

Ed smiled big "Double D can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

Ed rubbed the back of his head "Do you want a girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend? Well I don't know but all I need right now is my friends" he answered

"Me too, I decided that women weren't my thing and I am gonna go solo for the rest of my life and be with my friends. I need you the most in my life Double you have always been like a brother to me and I want to cherish our brotherhood for the rest of my life"

Double hugged Ed "That means a lot to me Ed, thank you so much you will always hold a special place in my heart as my brother" then they both hugged

Sarah was outside Ed's room listening to their conversation and she couldn't have been more heartbroken in her life. She knew now that she was never going to get with the guy she had had a crush on for years.

Sarah couldn't take it she stomped upstairs and out the door, she wondered about to cool off.

On the rooftops the Peach Creek Manic saw Eddy walking out of the mall "There is the loudmouth bastard that made my life a living hell" then he saw Sarah coming from the other direction "What's that buddy?" he said putting his ear up to his board's mouth

There was silence

"Of course, I'll get the spoiled brat too" he jumped off the roof and approached Sarah and Eddy

Sarah was walking trying to cool off until she saw Eddy then she started heating up again and she ran up to him and started hitting him

"Hey what the hell?" Eddy yelled

"It's your fault they love each other! Everything I have dreamed of is crushed, I-I hate you!" she yelled

Eddy grabbed Sarah's arms "What the hell are you—"then they both turned to the Peach Creek Maniac who was laughing evilly

"He he! It's time to for you both to meet your angel of death, I am the Peach Creek—"

"Johnny what the fuck are you doing?" Eddy said recognizing him

The Maniac took off his mask and revealed himself as Johnny "How'd you know it was me?"

"Easy, anyone can recognize that melon sized head of yours" he said mocking him

Johnny glared angrily "So you want to make fun of me huh?" Johnny rose Plank still on the pole "It's time for me to return the favor, I'm gonna kill you Eddy"

"Why, what did I do?" Eddy asked

"For ruining my life!" Johnny then charged at Eddy and Sarah, but Eddy was to sidestep him and grabbed his pole with Plank on it "What? Plank get him!"

Eddy ripped Plank off of the pole and broke Plank in half then he threw him on the ground "I didn't ruin your life Johnny your fucking insanity did!"

Johnny was torn and kneeled in front of Plank's body that was now in two "Plank? Plank? No, speak to me buddy, say something!"

Eddy approached Johnny "YOU KILLED HIM YOU SON OF A WHORE!" he yelled and before eddy could say something Johnny pulled out a hidden knife and stabbed Eddy deep in the gut and Sarah just watched in horror

Eddy clenched his wound and fell to the ground "Oh… shit" he said coughing up blood

"You piece of shit I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my best friend!" Johnny yelled and raised the knife

"Johnny you don't want to do this…" Eddy said trying to stop him

Johnny ignored him "You don't know what I want!" before Johnny could deliver the final blow Sarah tackled him and started beating the shit out of him. This was the last image Eddy saw and then everything went black

A few days later Eddy woke up in a hospital gown and on a bed with a tube coming out of his nose _"Ugghh, I feel like shit…" _

"Welcome back to the world of living Mr. McGee, how are you feeling?" asked the nurse who was Double D's mom

"Ok, I guess" Then the door opened and Ed, Double D, Sarah, and detective Lancaster came into the room

"Eddy you're awake" Ed said and went over to give him a monster hug

"Ed let go it hurts!" Eddy begged as the pain started coming back

"Oh sorry, forgot" Ed said and stood by Double D

"So what happened to melon head?" Eddy asked

"Jonathan Cummings was taken into custody and is currently on trial, we are still deciding whether to give him time in jail or put him into an asylum. It's a good thing that my daughter stopped him or else we would have lost you Mr. McGee" Detective Lancaster said

"Good that guy is finally getting what he deserves" Eddy said trying to get up

Mrs. Ashford made Eddy lay back down "Mr. McGee please your wound was just patched and if you work yourself too hard it will open back up" she warned

"Hey Eddy you should thank Sarah, I mean she did save you and all" Double D said

"Whatever, thanks I guess…" Eddy mumbled

"I'm sorry what was that?" Sarah said

Eddy sighed "I mean, thank you Sarah"

Sarah smiled "Anytime fathead" and Eddy rolled his eyes

"So what now?" Ed asked

"Well, Mr. McGee cannot walk for a while so he will have to stay here until his wound heels" said Mrs. Ashford

Eddy grinned "Sweet no school" he said

"Don't worry Eddy, me and Ed will bring you your homework to you so that you won't get behind" Double D said

Eddy rolled his eyes and shook his head while smiling "Yeah, I knew you were gonna say that" and they all had a good laugh except for Mrs. Ashford

**Whew! Sorry for the wait it was a bigger bitch to put this chapter together than the last one. The next chapter shouldn't take me long to write and it will be the last for this story. So read, rate, and review!**


End file.
